Haunted
by ravenlunatic96
Summary: She was beautifully imperfect, so disgustingly human.   Envy/OC


Notes: One line in this makes me shake my head at the cheesiness…I'm almost embarrassed to post this. You get a cookie if you can pick out this line! Melody is my OC.

Disclaimer: If I owned FMA then I would have already jumped Envy…

She isn't usually what you humans would call beautiful. No, you are all too narrow-minded to see her as I do.

But who am I to say who is beautiful and whom is not, you ask?

I have worn a million different faces, a million different lives. There is no face that I have not witnessed before, no body type that will surprise me.

I may have even been you once.

All your ideas of beautiful women are women who are so skinny that the light shines between their thighs, and who's skin stays so close to the bone that if you touch them, you can feel it.

The dying girl in front of me is nothing like that, and I relish the feeling of her soft curves on my hands as the blood flows out of her.

She is too short to be a model, and too "fat" to be "pretty". Her brown cheeks are large, flushed bright red with excitement until a few minutes ago. The girl's chest is too small to be abundant, her feet too large to be comely. Murky black brown eyes stare up at me, her large lips opened in a gasp, blood trickling out of the corner, as if asking me why.

"What's your name?" I whisper into the shell of her imperfect ear, my hot breath against her alarmingly cold flesh making it break out in goose bumps.

"Mel-Melody." She grates out in a husky voice, gasping in another ounce of breath as soon as she is done stuttering out the syllables.

I sit her on my lap, and notice that even though she is short, she has long legs that are surprisingly muscled, though it does not look like it is a byproduct of excessive exercise, or trying to make herself look presentable for another human.

Slightly her stomach strains against the light fabric of her flowered dress, and I think that she is a goddess as I run my pale fingers through her shoulder length black hair.

"What do you wish to do before you die, little one?"

"Go. To. Hell." Each word has a pause between it so that she can drag another breath into her abuse lungs, making me laugh.

For a few minutes we sit there, in a not so companionable silence.

"So…may I know the name of my," Such a long sentence for her without a break makes her have to kneel over slightly and cough, "killer."

"Envy."

"What?"

"My name is Envy, and I envy you."

Her black eyebrows crease her face, and I notice that her face too is imperfect. I would say that this makes me love her all the more, but a creature such as I cannot love, we can only want and take and hate. One eye is slightly more slanted up in her face than the other, her nose has a bump on the bridge of it, she has scars on her face from what I assume are childhood accidents, and at one place it seems that she had the chicken pox.

I can read the question clearly in her expression. 'Why would you be envious of me?'

"You are human. You can bleed, you can die." Her eyebrows continue to descend together further. "And you are beautiful."

At this she blanches, and tries to scoot away a little, but I hold her in place with two hands at her wide hips.

"You are."

She is close enough that when she shakes her head her short hair whips against my face lightly.

"Your frailty is beautiful, how expressive your eyes are, the honesty in your face, the way that you hold your head, the aura that you carry about you."

She chuckles slightly. "It is funny, that the one man that tells me that I am beautiful is my murderer."

I cluck my tongue at her. "Don't be so down trod. It'll all be over soon, my perfect one."

I lean forward and kiss her blood-stained, surely virgin lips.

"And I must destroy all perfect things" I have already tainted her, and I feel slightly bad about it. I must destroy her before I can do any more damage.

This is all that I can do. I take and take, and kill and kill. There is nothing else to me, and there never will be. If nothing has changed in 500 years, how will in change in the rest of eternity?

Turning my hand into a blade I thrust it into her ribcage, and watch as more blood spurts out, staining both of us crimson, and how the light leaves her dark eyes, and how they are focused on me.

"Goodbye Envy."

Her breath chokes out of her, and she dies.

This beautiful, perfect creature dies in my hands, and I smile as I watch her go. I have done her a favor. I have saved her from this cruel life, and now she is where scorn and hurtful words can never touch her again, she is in oblivion.

Getting up from under her I lick the red life off of my lips and walk away, humming myself a melody.

I wish that I could join her.

One of my personal favorites, it has to be the creepiest, angstiest, weirdest thing that I've ever written. I was quite proud of myself when I finished it, and I am considering turning it into a songfic. Please tell me if you want me to do this, and if so, tell me what song to use (I'm thinking maybe Haunted by Evanescence)


End file.
